Even in the Rain
by CrazyVividDreamer
Summary: Amu has always hated the rain, much to the annoyance of her boyfriend, Ikuto. When the weather finally complies to his wishes, Ikuto decides to show Amu just how much a little bit of rain could be better than she expected. Add in a few kisses here and there, and the package is complete. Maybe Amu will finally enjoy the company of rain... if Ikuto's there. Oneshot; AMUTO!


**~Even in the Rain~**

**~Oneshot~**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Specks and splashes of water dotted the once clear window glass. At first it was a small trickle, but then it began to rain harder. The once clear blue sky was now a murky gray. It seemed so lifeless and boring. The loud noise coming from outside slowly disappeared as the rain grew. Umbrellas seemed to pop out of nowhere, and figures hurried by.

Inside the white house on the corner of the street, a pink haired girl sat down at the window seat. Her perfect day was soiled, ruined. All thanks to the occurrence of rain. She shivered. She would want to keep tabs on when the rain would stop. It didn't seem like it would ever stop. She could hear the sound of it on the roof. Amu only hoped it would cease soon.

"Gross, it's raining again." Amu complained as she stared out the window. A pout tugged at her lips. She twirled a lock of stray hair with her finger. Amu touched her finger tips to the window, tracing rain drops as they dripped down the window. She sighed, leaning her head against the wall. "Why does it always have to rain?" She moaned.

Amu was not a big fan of the rain. She hated it. It was wet and gross and completely useless. Yeah, it was great for the wildlife, and Amu supported that. She just couldn't make herself enjoy the presence of the rain. She never liked to go run around in it or dance it in either. Amu had tried to like it plenty of times. All those times failed. She seemed to be the complete opposite to her boyfriend, Ikuto. Ikuto loved the rain even if he acted like a cat.

Amu pressed her head to the glass, staring out the street. Her eyes narrowed as she watched a lone figure run towards the house. The figure had a lean build, dark blue hair, and most likely cobalt eyes. He held no umbrella, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. He actually seemed happy, like he had an excuse.

Amu heard the door being unlocked and swung open. Ikuto stood in the doorway, almost completely drenched. A big smile was plastered on his face as he took off his shoes. He walked into the house, water dripping from his clothes. He made a trail from the door to where Amu sat on the window seat. He smirked as she looked him over. Her eyebrow rose before she darted from the seat. He laughed as he ran after her.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Don't you dare touch me when you're all wet from the rain!" She squealed girlishly.

She earned a laugh from the male. "Nuh uh, you're going to come with me! You have to learn to appreciate the rain!"

"Over my dead body!" She screamed back.

"That can be arranged." Ikuto replied deviously.

Amu froze, turning around to look at him. "What did you just say?" She asked. Bad move.

Ikuto hugged Amu from behind, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you," He murmured. Before she was able to reply, he lifted her up into his arms bridal style. She gasped and glared at him.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Put me down right now!" She said, struggling to get loose. This earned another chuckle from him. He only tightened his grip on her.

"No, you're going to go in the rain… even if I have to drag you there." He replied, walking to the door. He slipped on his shoes, putting on Amu's too. As he stepped outside, he closed the door with a soft click.

Rain surrounded them, pounding against the porch's small roof. The sound of rain was peaceful to Ikuto as he closed his eyes. Meanwhile, Amu just pouted in his arms. She quickly pulled her hair up into a messy bun to avoid the rain. Hopefully, this would keep the rain away even if just for a few seconds. They stayed like that for a few seconds, enjoying (Ikuto was enjoying it; Amu was not.) the rain. The streets were vacant, not a single soul wanted to be in this rain. Not a single car passed by. Slowly, Ikuto took one step out into the rain. Amu flinched, burying her face into his chest. She slowly balled herself up, making herself smaller. Ikuto only smiled at her attempts to stay dry. He took the last step into the rain, lifting his face up to the skies.

The rain kissed his face soothingly, taking all his troubles away. He looked down at Amu as she slowly poked her head out. She had pulled away from Ikuto a little bit. Her oversized sweater and jeans had small specks of rain dotting it. The edges of her lips began to slowly curl into a smile. Ikuto set her down gently, watching her. She took a small step forward. She looked up at the sky, giggling. She looked back at Ikuto, a big smile on her face.

"You were right, Ikuto! The rain is really beautiful!" She exclaimed, bending down to look at the flowers surrounding their home. Small drops of rain slid down the petals, dripping softly on the ground. Amu straightened up, turning to smile at Ikuto again.

"What'd I say, Amu?" Ikuto said, wrapping his arms around her. They stared into each other's eyes before Amu sprayed him with water. She ran out of his arms with a smirk on her face. The hose that she was holding fell to the ground as Ikuto stared wide eyed after her.

"Catch me if you can!" Amu shouted as she stepped into the street. Ikuto laughed as he lunged after her.

"You're on, Amu!" He shouted.

They ran around, getting soaked to the skin with the rain. A few times Ikuto caught Amu, but he quickly let her go. She would always kiss him, catching him off guard. Then, she would make her great escape. Insert evil laugh here please. It seemed like the perfect haven as they spent their time out in the rain. No worries just carefree laughter and fun happening. Oh, how disappointed they were when the sun rose again.

Normally, Amu would've been happy, but this time, she was not. She pouted up at the shining sun. This was the first time that she had truly enjoyed the rain. It was also the first time Ikuto finally forced her into the rain. The other times he had left her alone. He probably got tired of her watching the rain from the window. He knew that deep down inside, she loved the rain. Why else would she spend all her time watching it?

"See, I told you rain was beautiful." Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear. He had his arms wrapped around her, pressing her body close to his. They shivered slightly from the wet clothes clinging to their skin.

Amu pouted. "Fine, you're right this time." She turned to kiss him. He kissed back eagerly, deepening the kiss as he tilted her chin up. They stayed that way until they had to break apart for air.

"Let's do this again next time." Amu said as she took his hand. They began walking back to their house, drenched in water.

"Do what again?" Ikuto smirked. "Are you talking about the kissing or having fun in the rain?"

Amu blushed as she turned to Ikuto. They had reached their patio. She glared accusingly at him. "Don't think like that! I was talking about the rain, and you know it!"

Ikuto shrugged. "I don't know… you have to be clearer." He said mischievously, making his way back into the house.

Amu glared at his back, but she followed him inside. "Fine, I guess I won't give you kisses anymore."

"Now, who said I didn't like those?" Ikuto said, turning to face her again. All Amu could do was smirk as Ikuto's lips captured hers again.


End file.
